


Not letting you go

by Ttamer2468



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttamer2468/pseuds/Ttamer2468
Summary: After the battle with Pennywise. Eddie lives. He's out of the hospital and needs constant supervision for awhile. Which Richie responds with not letting him go. Ben and Bev stay with Richie and Eddie at the townhouse as well for extra supervision and to make sure nothing happens.





	Not letting you go

He looks so small. Richie hasn't let go of him since he was dismissed from the hospital. The instructions were that Eddie stay under near 24 hour supervision with tons of sleep and medication given out every so often. 

Right now Richie was in the living room watching tv at the townhouse in a comfy recliner with a very small, pale and weak Eddie curled into his lap asleep. 

Eddie was taking tiny breaths but it's really all he could manage until he got his strength back the doctors said. All Eddie did was sleep. And the rare times that he did wake up were short. Only to eat small portions of food, mostly soup. And to take his medicine.

Richie hadn't established what he and Eddie were yet. Richie never really let Eddie go from his arms since the injury. He fit so perfectly. Everytime Eddie would wake up, Richie was blessed with his beautiful brown eyes and a small weak smile. Eddie knew whose arms he was laying in. Yet he didn't try to fight it. Every time he snuggled further into the crook of Richies neck, shoulder, or chest. The rare times where Eddie was in pain and actually did have trouble falling back asleep he would whimper in pain slightly and Richie would run his hands through Eddie's hair and shush him softly. 

Bev and Ben would watch these interactions with smiles on their faces. They knew. Most of them knew. They were happy for the two.

Richie is watching deal or no deal when Eddie shuffles slightly in his arms. 

Richie looks down just in time to see Eddie open his eyes slightly trying to adjust to the light of the living room and eventually looking up at Richie softly, a smile spreading sleepily across his face. He can't hide the pain behind it though. Getting stabbed through the chest can do that to someone Richie guesses.

Richie smiles down at him. "Hey Eds. Hungry?"  
He strokes Eddie's back from under the blanket they're both nestled in on the recliner.

Eddie musters all he can to speak. "not quite." Eddie snuggles into Richies shoulder and Richie thinks he's gonna cry cause it's so cute. "it's medicine time isn't it?"

Right on cue Ben walks in with a platter of various medications and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. "Yep. Sorry buddy. I know you don't like it. And I know you always say you aren't hungry but you haven't eaten today yet and it'll do you more good than harm. Even just one bite. Please?" Ben says with puppy dog eyes. 

Eddie looks at the bowl of soup and back to Ben's eyes and gives in because Ben is just irresistible now. 

Eddie sits up slightly, not trying to disturb his wound or he'll be in pain all night.

After 3 bites of soup Eddie is done and he downs all his medication. Each for different purposes. A couple for his cheek wound and a ton for the obvious gash through his abdomen. 

Ben has vacated the room, presumably back to his and Bevs room to watch tv and catch up after 27 years.

Richie sees that Eddie is getting sleepy once again and decides to speak up and be brave before Eddie shuts his eyes.

"Eddie." He brings Eddie close to him and Eddie tilts his head up to look at Richie. 

"Yeah, Rich?" Eddie says, almost hopeful.

Here goes nothing.

"I love you. I love you so much." With that he slightly lifts Eddie's head gently so he doesn't hurt him, and to give Eddie a chance to pull away if he wants. But Eddie never pulls away. 

Richie places a small kiss to Eddie's lips. It's all Richie has ever wanted. This man he's loved since they were kids. 27 fucking years how could he forget this small and angry fiery mouthed cutie. His little ball of stress. His first fucking love. 

Richie pulls back after. The kiss couldn't have been more than 5 seconds but it was the best 5 seconds of Richies life he felt like. 

Richie was scared. Eddie was still awake because he was staring intently at Richie. Then Eddie's eyes started to water a little and Richie was afraid he crossed a boundary that shouldn't have been crossed.

That is until Eddie spoke up. "I love you too you fucking dumbass" there was no venom to his voice when he said it. It was said weakly and small with little breaths in between. Eddie leaned up to close the small space between them again. They kissed until it lulled Eddie back to sleep. Richie went back to watching tv with the biggest smile on his face and hugging Eddie closer to him than ever before. 

Ben and Bev were watching from the entryway to the living room quietly with smiles on their faces. Bev was already texting Mike and Bill. Ben was too busy crying softly at how happy he was for them.


End file.
